


【瑜昉】内秘心書 10

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】内秘心書 10

10

 

那天下午黄景瑜还真只是送他回家。

 

尹昉从窗口望见他的车子停在原地，距离太远只能模糊看到驾驶座里黄景瑜撑着半边脑袋的样子，他挨着窗望了好一会儿，等到车子离开时，半边身子都有点发麻了。

 

假期最后一天，剧组又安排了一次聚餐。

 

事后得知情况的Yana十分不满Cathy直接找演员“开茬”的行为，来去打了好几通电话才把情绪压制下来。

 

转头把尹昉也教训了一番。

 

“这聚餐我们不去。”Yana丢掉电话，坐在沙发里翘着腿气愤未平。原本对尹昉消极的社交态度表示不满的人，这次却十分坚决。

 

尹昉还是第一次见她发飙的样子，反倒被她吓笑了，坐她身边草草安抚几句，在剧组的微信群里连回了三个笑脸。

 

尹昉把手机递还给Yana，心情瞬间好了很多。

 

 

聚餐地点选在原来的地方。

 

尹昉到达时还没有几个人。Cathy坚持让他坐自己身边，Yana隔着对角线冷着脸玩手机，尹昉知道她是在端姿态，也就任由她去了。Yana和他比起单纯的同事，更像是交往长久偶尔联络却关系平稳的朋友。

 

半时过后人员齐满，这次黄景瑜是最后一个到的，身边跟着个亮眼的年轻男孩，面容俊俏，杏眼红唇，没打招呼就挨到了尹昉身边的位置。

 

黄景瑜一巴掌拍在男孩的脑袋上，念了句没规矩。男孩倒也十分机灵，立马扬着个大笑脸站起来。

 

“大家好，我是景瑜哥带来的，叫我Len就行。”

 

在座的有不少一头雾水，这时候Cathy站起来，把事情原委又解释了一番，自然是跟之前有出入的包装过的版本。

 

尹昉看男孩活络得很，不是转过来跟他搭话，就是全程靠着黄景瑜说个没完。尹昉心里说不在意是假的，他尽量专心地吃着饭，对Len也表现出无差别的友好，可眼前就这么一块地，狭窄的视野里，总会扫到Len时不时将手搭到黄景瑜胳膊上的画面。

尹昉突然觉得这趟输出很无聊，于他而言是一场零意义的消耗，对面的Yana投来了然的目光，他耸了耸肩，只能一笑置之。

 

Len的话唠属性让他跟大家迅速打成一片，最后还挨着每个人加电话加微信，尹昉也不可幸免。

 

散场了Yana送他回家，尹昉后知后觉地发现，这场饭局，他跟黄景瑜从头到尾没说过一句话。

 

 

新的拍摄行程很快公开了。

Len的加入让整个剧组变得活跃很多，年轻人才二十出头，相处起来轻松又有趣，本该是骄纵的脾性，到他这儿反倒成了特立独行的魅力。

 

Len特别粘尹昉，像找到了唯一的小伙伴，一有空就往他身边凑，尹昉起先挺不适应，他也不知道自己的路人好感打哪儿来的，只是深入接触才知道，Len对演艺圈并没有什么兴趣，小小年纪靠一幅皮相在社会里游荡，就是见机图个新鲜玩个乐而已。尹昉对人性总是抱有好奇和包容，真正相处之后他也渐渐喜欢上对方，原先可能发生的偏见早已荡然无存。

 

新的拍摄过去大半个月，Len是素人出身，难免带着缺乏技巧入戏慢的通病，导致整个大日程停滞在原地。

 

尹昉这天拍了个夜景，回到宾馆已经快十二点，洗完澡要躺平的时候，收到Len发来的微信，他这两天跟剧组请假，也不知道跑哪儿去了。

 

Len：我不想拍戏了。

 

尹昉呆了呆，刷开朋友圈，最新一条也是Len发的。

 

[演戏好无聊，求哥哥包养]，下面配了一堆照片。

 

其中一张是黄景瑜伸手过来挡镜头的画面，那种私下的放松和随意，是尹昉没见过的。他看得有点愣神，不知该在意Len没头没脑的那句话，还是该猜测这张照片背后的意境。

 

尹昉习惯性地蜷起身子，缩在床角思考了很久。

 

从什么时候开始的，自那天饭局之后，不，也许更久之前，那些无形变幻间积累起来的，他想要努力去压抑和回避的情绪，似乎因为这私密的一眼，被无端丢了一撮小火般，在他的心里燃起层层灼意。

 

他不喜欢这个黄景瑜，不喜欢这个陌生的他。

不喜欢出现在别人的镜头里，让他产生暖昧联想的他。

 

尹昉觉得自己变质了。

那撮火正在烧满他的内脏，红红透透，很快就会蔓延至四肢的每一处尖端。

 

隔天一早尹昉又接到Len的电话，他迷迷糊糊地听到另一边吵闹得很，Len的声音通过手机断续地传进耳朵里，他说我不拍戏了玩够了我要走了有缘再见。没等尹昉回话就变成一通盲音。这听起来比电影还要突兀的台词，唯独Len是用兴奋的语气说的。

 

尹昉不知道发生了什么，连一丝追究的兴趣都提不起。

他只知道从这一刻开始，他的心和身体，都变成了梦境里看不见的红。

 

 

第三次剧组聚餐时，Len已经像泡沫一样从尹昉眼前消失。

 

整个剧组又马不停蹄地切回到最初的状态。仿佛中间混乱又热闹的一个月只是一段过期休假，结束后终于走上迟来的正轨。

 

黄景瑜没来，结束后尹昉拒绝了Yana的接送，独自跑到夜游的江边晃荡。

天气是即将入秋前的闷热，他望着粼粼江水，放空了许久才回家。

 

走出电梯看到门前靠坐着一团人影时，尹昉不知为何，对这番景像是有预料中的期待的，但真正看到黄景瑜抬头望向他，好像正在等他归来的眼神，这一切就像雾里看花般不真实了。他摸出钥匙走过去，对男人的目光视若无睹，门被对方坚实的背挡着，尹昉再靠近一步时，倏得被黄景瑜抱住了腿。

 

“怎么这么晚才回来。”听黏糊的声音似乎喝了酒。

尹昉不客气地抬起另外一条腿踢他，他们每次见面总避免不了动手动脚的，尹昉其实很不喜欢这样。

“别对我这么凶。”黄景瑜鼻音哼哼地贴着他蹭了蹭，实在是有点撒娇的意味了。尹昉说不出哪里不对劲，只觉得脸颊微微发热，可他嘴上还是习惯了冷淡的应对，“要睡觉回自己家去。”

黄景瑜呵呵地笑，撑着墙站起来，高大的影子一下子就罩住了尹昉，他挑着眉毛的样子一向好看，这会儿用专注又轻松的语调对着尹昉吹气。

“尹老师，我这次为你花大血本了，你可一定要收留我。”

他边说边握住尹昉的手去开门，尹昉听得一头雾水，被黄景瑜用力从后面楼着就滑进了门。

“什么大血本？”

尹昉转身挣开他，黄景瑜又擅自关上门，在一寸地的玄关里，将尹昉按在墙上牢牢地锁住。

“你这么聪明，看到我出现在这里，就该想到了吧。”

尹昉这才看清黄景瑜脸颊上两片明显的酡红，酒精从他快要贴上来的嘴唇里直呼到鼻间，被尹昉用手心挡住了，“你说清楚，到底怎么回事。”

黄景瑜唔了声，扒下他的手放到嘴边啵一口，“你不用知道那么多，总之呢，Len跑了，爱干嘛干嘛去了，当官的很生气，我陪人家喝酒道歉，结果也没把人家搞定。”

“所以你的项目也谈崩了？”

“是啊，谈崩了，这个月全瞎忙活了。”

黄景瑜皱着眉摆手，似乎说得有点烦了。

“损失了多少？”尹昉追问。

“你猜啊。”

“到底多少？”

“真的想知道？”

尹昉还处于几句话的冲击之中，直到黄景瑜含着酒精味的唇亲上来，他本能地躲闪，吻落在了仰起的脖子上。

“八千万，够不够买你一个晚上？”他听到黄景瑜平稳又沙哑的声音，沿着颈线慢慢啃咬上来。尹昉这回真的僵住了，黄景瑜的呼吸越来越近，贴上了他的嘴唇，先是蜻蜓点水般亲了亲，接着探出舌尖要分开他的唇。

“你有病啊！”尹昉突然清醒过来，猛地推了黄景瑜一下。

男人微微晃了一小步，毫不慌张地掐住他的下巴，眼里闪着灼灼亮光，“老师，狡猾的是你吧，用那种语气跟我说话，我还真就舍不得让你委屈了。”

尹昉一怔，像被针刺了下喉道，张了张唇，竟挤不出半个字。

黄景瑜又缓缓地覆了上来，“买不了一晚上，接个吻总够了吧。”

 

跟他轻挑的语气不同，这次黄景瑜吻得极其耐心，像安抚生气的情人般，软软的舌尖舔过一颗颗牙龈，再软软地含住他的舌头。尹昉有点认命般地闭上了眼睛，他的脑子沉沉的，黄景瑜一只手抚摸揉捏他的耳壳，含住他饱满的下唇磨着吻着，另一只手隔着裤子揉弄他的臀，随着他的舌头再次探入他口中，耐心地扫过牙床，不停扫荡追逐他的舌头，软热缠绵的力道让尹昉情不自禁地张开嘴回应，他感到喉道里痒痒的，被黄景瑜抵住舌苔舔弄时舒服地哼出声来。

 

黄景瑜被他诚实的反应刺激到，气息浓重地追过去，将他的舌头整个拖曳过来反复吸吮。这个吻渐渐变得极具侵略，尹昉被堵在喉间的呻吟全部化成了闷哼，他产生了昏沉的无力感，随着黄景瑜几乎用色情的方式揉弄他的臀肉，一股既羞耻又空虚的渴求占领了他的感官，他无法去思考这种渴求是什么，他只知道此时此刻再多一秒都不敢去面对。

 

黄景瑜已经硬了，铁棒般地顶在他肚子上，尹昉感到害怕，他的动作，他的急迫和不耐，是当初那个充满蛮力，压迫感十足的黄景瑜。

 

尹昉几乎用撕扯的方式将黄景瑜从身上剥离，他的嘴唇完全被亲肿了，可怜地开口，“不行，不是现在。”

他为这句羞耻感满满的台词低下了头，抵着黄景瑜的胸口揪紧了他的衬衣。

 

黄景瑜将下巴搁在他脑袋上，眼里还带着浓浓的情欲，“我就知道你也是喜欢我的。”

尹昉听得出他欣喜里带着克制的语气。他被困在黄景瑜怀里，静静地呼吸，不敢轻易喘息。


End file.
